Serenade Of The Soul
by StellarStars
Summary: Sailor Moon & Utena pairings. Anthy is crushed that Utena and Touga have become a couple. Who will help her get over the pain? Also Nanami decides to hold a ball at the academy. Michiru is invited to play the violin, who of course, brings Haruka.
1. The New Couple

I don't own Sailor Moon or Utena, only in my dreams. Enjoy my first fic, its going to be a bit of a long one. Comments and Suggestions always welcome.

"Oh aren't they lovely?" "Such a beautiful couple!" The couple of course, the couple the entire Ohtori academy student body was gushing about was Utena Tenjou and Touga Kiryuu. Touga had finally won the elusive beauty's heart. There was a rumour that Utena had been with Anthy, since she had lived with Anthy all by herself in the un-used East Dorm. That was quickly quelshed with one very public kiss from Touga that morning. Everyone was so happy their two idols were in love... all except one.

The dispondant student watched from her vantage point on a hill overlooking the courtyard of Ohtori. It was her usual spot in the morning, where she used to sit with her Utena and eat breakfast before class. Her Utena. The phrase brought tears to her eyes. She hated that she couldn't tear herself away from the crowded sight below her. She hated that she wasn't the one holding Utena's hand, looking deeply in her eyes, receiving all the praise from her peers.

A lone tear fell down her cheek as she lowered her head. Utena had made her to believe they belonged together, that someday they would shine together. There were so many signs that showed Utena held a place for her, high in her heart. The persistant nagging about her making friends, the genuine smiles Utena had given her at the lowest moments, hoping to make her happy. There was even a kiss shared between them. Granted wine had been involved, but Anthy was convinced Utena felt something more than just a light head from the alcohol.

Utena told her she wanted to be together forever, that someday they would shine. But what did that matter anymore... she was gone.


	2. Arrival of a Musician

Have been receiving lovely reviews so far, thank you to all who have reviewed. I take your opinions with great weight. I don't own Utena or Sailor Moon... only in my dreams. 

"I see you feel the need to throw yet another party?" Juri asked impatiently as she tossed a flier down on the table.

"Of course! Someone as wonderful and fabulous as me should throw parties. Having a party hosted by me means a large turn-out." Nanami replied, tossing her long shiny blonde hair over her shoulder as she turned away from Juri and to Touga.

"You will come too big brother?" She ran to his side, clutching his arm. "A party just isn't worth it unless you are there."

Touga smirked down to his little sibling. "Of course I will. With Utena on my arm"

Nanami scowled at this. Utena wasn't one of her favorite people. Obviously. She put on a fake smile and looked up at her brother. "Of course.. with Utena."

Miki leaned over the table, picking up the pink flier Juri had set there. "Music by Michiru Kaiou? She is playing at the ball?" Nanami sat back down at the table, crossing her legs. "Why yes.. she is accompaning Anthy on piano." Miki's eyes grew wide at this statement. "Anthy?? I will definetly be at this party then... her piano playing is brilliant...." He trailed off.. lost in his own thoughts."

"Anyways, Miss Kaiou will be here tomorrow, to practice with Anthy. She is to be set up in the nicest room in the East dorm as possible. I fully expect you all to be on your best behavior and entertain her every request. She is an honoured guest."

With that statement, Nanami rose from her chair, and sauntered out of the student council meeting room and onto the elevator, down to meet Mitsuru.

"The day I take orders from that little brat... she's lucky Touga is her brother." Saionji quipped as he closed his eyes, raising his arms over his head in a lazy stretch. "But I will be her escort... I do hear she is quite beautiful."

"Here you are Miss Kaiou, Miss Tenou." The driver of the taxi that carried the two lovers opened the car door, allowing Michiru and Haruka to exit the car. "Ohtori Acadamy."

Haruka thanked the driver, shutting the door behind her. "Isn't it glorious Haruka? Its more beautiful than I had seen in any picture."

Before Haruka had a chance to respond, a voice called out to the pair. "Ahh Miss Kaiou, we have been expecting you." Saionji grinned wickedly, standing next to Michiru, offering his arm to her. "I am Saionji, your most humble and attractive escort."

Haruka cleared her throat, and Saionji turned his head to her. "Do you need anything sir? You can take Miss Kaiou's bags to the East Dorm, I trust you know where to find them."

He turned on his heel, pulling Michiru with him. He took a step, only to be pulled back roughly. Haruka turned the shorter green-haired man to face her. "First of all. I am Michiru's escort. She doesn't need someone as pathetic as you hitting on her, while she is a lover to someone else.. me."

Saionji crossed his arms, muttering under his breath as Haruka and Michiru walked towards the campus. "Oh and Saionji?" Haruka turned her head to face him as she walked. "You will refer to me as Miss Haruka, not sir." She grinned, leaving Saionji standing by the side of the road, his jaw dropped to the ground.


	3. The End Of Something Special

Once again I would like to thank everyone for my reviews, I love reading them. I know some of the characters in this story will seem out of character for the animes they are in, but it makes it so they are relevant for my story. Besides, I like them better in my perspective anyways, hehe. I don't own Utena or Sailor Moon.. only in my dreams.

Far up in the East dorm, only one room was occupied. It's residents, Utena Tenjou and Anthy Himemiya. Soon it was to be only Anthy. Utena was preparing to move. Move out of the quiet and humble life she and Anthy had spent creating there. All to move into Touga's home with him and Nanami.

Anthy sat on a wooden chair, in the corner of the room, staring wordlessly at Utena as she packed the last of her clothing and books into her suitcase. Packing away the photographs of the memories they had created. Card games with Chu Chu, dinners they shared that Anthy had worked so hard to prepare. She sat next to the window, leaning her head against the window pane, listening half-heartedly as Utena feigned small talk between the two.

"Don't think of this as an ending Anthy, but as a beginning. An independence for us both..."

Utena smiled as she turned to her friend, seeing only a vacant stare, tears trying to form in the corners of her eyes. Utena frowned slightly, setting down a jacket she was folding, and walked over to Anthy. She kneeled down in front of her, grasping one of her hands with her own. "Anthy... please don't be like this... you know I would never abandon you.. you are my best friend. We tell each other everything don't we? That won't change. I will always be here if you need me."

Anthy turned her head away from Utena's prying eyes, and to the window. It was such a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly, the flower reaching up with all their might to be as close to its warming rays as possible. It was perfect.. really. "Anthy? Please.... say something..."

Anthy shook her head slightly, being jarred back to her dark reality. She turned her head once more to Utena's, gazing into her clear blue eyes. "Didn't we share something Utena? Didn't you have love for me? I thought we would be together.. for always." A tear made its way down her cheek.

"Damnit Utena, you even kissed me... didn't that mean anything to you?"

Utena stood up swiftly, turning away from Anthy. She walked back over to her suitcase, tossing the jacket she was folding into it, and shutting the case tightly. She picked up the large red bag up by its handle, and made her way to the door. She reached for the handle, stopping for a moment, unable to turn the knob. Her long cotton candy hair hung in her face, blocking her eyes, only the tip of her nose showing through. "You are special to me Anthy. You understand me better than anyone else. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. My one regret is that I wasn't able to love you in the way that you wanted."

She opened the heavy wooden door, exiting without another word. Anthy closed her eyes, more tears streaming down her face. She could hear each of Utena's footsteps echoing in the empty hallways, each sound carrying her farther and farther away from the Rose Bride. She heard the front door open and slam shut. Her eyes raised, heavy with emotion, to watch her beloved walk down the cement path, and out of her life. Away to her new home, with Touga. 


	4. Introductions & A Miffed Saionji

I know I haven't updated in a while, I've had a serious case of writer's block, but here is a short chapter 4. I am working on 5 right now. I'm having a bit of a block in getting serious plot going, but I'll get it going.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthy sat in her chair for a long time after that. She stared blankly at the paved path in front of the East Dorm, a ghostly Utena repeating her walk away from Anthy replaying over and over in her head. She raised her hand, wiping a lock of hair out of her eyes. She turned away from the window, looking at Utena's bed. She imagined the pink-haired girl, lying there asleep, the blankets bunched up at the end, just like always. She smiled softly, turning back to the window. Her eyes widened a bit, seeing Saionji coming towards the East Dorm, his arms folded grumbling to himself, being followed by two women. One taller, with short blonde hair. The other, long aqua hair, in a white dress, carrying a worn violin case.

"Oh no.. I forgot all about that damned violinist coming here... I was so wrapped up in Utena..."

She sighed, rising from her chair, visions of Utena being interrupted. She smoothed out her uniform, quickly exiting her dorm room and down the stairs to the main hallway. She sat on one of the maroon overstuffed chairs in the hallway, picking up a coffee table book, pretending to be interested in it as the door swung open.

"...the East Dorm is empty except for Anthy and her roommate, Tenjou. You shall find it quiet and comfortable." Saionji trailed off, seeing Anthy in her chair.

"Anthy! Do you not wish to greet your guests as they come in, or do you plan on reading that book all day?"

Anthy looked up for moment, acknowleging Saionji's presence with a scowl on her face. She stood, walking around him, giving him a good nudge with her shoulder as she passed him by. She stood before the female pair in front of her, plastering that trademark smile on her face.

"Hello, I am Himemiya Anthy, pleased to meet you."

She bowed slightly. Michiru set down her violin case, smiling back to the girl in front of her.

"Hello, I am Kaiou Michiru."

She took off her sunglasses, folding them up in her hand.

"I hear we shall be playing together this weekend."

Anthy nodded, glancing at the blonde next to Michiru, "Is this your friend?"

Michiru nodded, turning her head a bit. "More of a companion... but yes she did come with me. This is Haruka."

Haruka smiled, giving Anthy a slight nod. Anthy stood there for a moment an awkward silence filling the hallway. She turned away from the group heading towards the stairs. She got to the bottom step, turning her head and looking over her shoulder. "Follow me, I shall show you to where you will be staying."

Michiru leant down, picking up her violin, following Anthy up the stairs, Haruka on her heels with their suitcases.

"Well... then... I'll be seeing you at dinner then?" Saionji called after them.

Haruka turned to him. "Of course, but don't be surprised if Michiru is a little... late.." She grinned wickedly at him, turning back to the stairs.

Saionji grumbled, his arms once again folded as he stalked out of the dorm.

Anthy lead the pair upstairs and around the hallway to the door next to her room. She opened it carefully, the door creaking on its way open. She stepped out of the way so they could enter the room. "I hope you find this to be to your liking, I prepared it myself."

She stepped back away from the door, closing it behind her. She sighed softly, going into her own room, and lying on Utena's bed, receding back into her thoughts.


End file.
